Problem: On Tuesday, Kevin walked to a grocery store around noon and, after browsing for 11 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $4.32. Kevin handed the salesperson $7.56 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change Kevin received. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Kevin received $3.24 in change.